While motors have been known for years, their performance has been limited by thermal constraints and their ability to remove heat from part or all of the motor. Improved thermal characteristics and/or enhanced motor operational characteristics may be achieved with internal spray cooling.
It is an object of this invention to provide a spray cooled electric motor system.